Gild Tesoro
; Movie 13 | age = 41 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = | epithet = | jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji Takahiro Sakurai (young) | dfbackcolor = c5b358 | dftextcolor = ffffff | dfname = Goru Goru no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Gold | dftype = Unknown }} Gildo Tesoro is an antagonist in One Piece Film: Gold. He is the "Casino King", who is in charge of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city in the world. Appearance Tesoro is a man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head, and he sometimes wears a top hat. When he was younger, Tesoro's hair was not slicked back, and he wore a cerulean collared shirt. Personality Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats. Abilities and Powers Tesoro is in charge of the Gran Tesoro, which is the largest entertainment city in the world, giving him authority over everyone on it. His wealth accounts for 20% of all the money in the world, and has made him a very influential person. He is not restrained by the World Government, who recognize his city as independent, and even obey his orders sometimes due to his vast wealth. His influence also extends to the black market. Devil Fruit Tesoro ate the Goru Goru no Mi, which allows him to telepathically manipulate gold at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of gold, trap his enemies, and even slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to cover his own skin in gold for increased power, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. History Past Tesoro was a slave to the World Nobles until 15 years ago, in which he escaped from Mariejois during Fisher Tiger's attack on it. Twelve years ago, the Donquixote Pirates held an auction for the Goru Goru no Mi. Tesoro sent criminals to the auction venue to kill many people and eventually gained possession of the fruit. Heart of Gold Having discovered Olga, a girl from the lost island of Alchemi, Tesoro sent the notorious treasure hunter, Mad Treasure, after her in order to gain information on the whereabouts of the treasure, Pure Gold. Trivia *Tesoro means "treasure" in Spanish and Italian, and Girudo means "guild" in Japanese, with a guild being a medieval association of craftsmen and merchants; additionally, his name contains the word "gild", which means to cover thinly with gold. His name, Devil Fruit, and his ship's golden color correspond with Film 13's title. *Tesoro's love of gold is shared with El Drago, the antagonist of the first film. References Site Navigation ru:Гилдо Тесоро Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Movie 13 Characters Category:Former Slaves